The Academy
by Fabina-Percabeth-4179
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get sent to an English boarding school, for the year, called the FBS Academy. Where they stay in Anubis house and meet Sibuna. How will they hide the fact that they are demigods? How can the Anubis gang hide Sibuna? Will the two new and mysterious members be part of Sibuna? What mysteries will they uncover? Read to find out! No KT or Willow. Before TLH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am back with another story; this one is my first crossover. It's called The Academy! It is set after TLO but before HoO. Enjoy! **

**P.S. every other chapter will be alternating, PJO, and HOA. **

Percy's POV

"What, "Annabeth screamed, "You want us to go where!" "Annabeth calm down," I said, "Every thing is going to be alright, let Chiron explain." "Thank you Percy," Chiron said. "As I was saying, I just think it will be good for the two of you to go away for the year, up to a boarding school in England, away from camp and all the stress" Chiron explained. "What about hiding the fact that we are half-bloods?" I asked. "I think you guys can handle it, you have been for a few years now." Chiron said. "What about monsters," Annabeth asked, " two demigods in a place full of mortals might attract some monsters, don't you think?" "We could expose ourselves, and put everyone at risk." Annabeth exclaimed. "If that happens, which it wont, the mist will clear everything up." I said calmly. "Thank you Percy, now go off and pack, your parents have already said ok, the plane leaves in 2 hours." Chiron said.

~ 45 minutes later~

"Ok, we are all packed up, have our stuff in the car, and are ready to go" Annabeth said, already taking control of the situation. "So you are ok with this, I asked, " the whole going to England for school thing?" "No, I still think it s a bad idea, but we have no choice, and I guess it will be ok, you are coming with." Annabeth stated. "I think it will be more than ok." I said as I leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my hands around her waist, as her hands started running through my hair to deepen the kiss.

After 15 seconds, "Ok, Seaweed Brain, lets get in the car," Annabeth said winded.

After driving for 15 minutes I said, "How long is the drive to the airport?" "It's an hour long," Annabeth said, not even looking up from her book about architecture. " This is going to be a long car ride." I complained, letting my hands drop to my sides. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed, "Eyes on the road and hands on the wheel." " Sorry I said sheepishly. After driving for another 45 minutes we finally got to the airport. " I'll get the bags, you go find a parking spot," Annabeth said. "Ok, meet u here?" I asked as I helped get the bags out. "Yes Seaweed brain, meet me here." Annabeth said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok, see you later Wise girl." I said with a smirk.

~15 minutes later~

Annabeth's POV

"Where is Seaweed brain, it has been 15 minutes, how long does it take to find a parking spot?" I asked, talking to myself. Right then Percy came strolling up. "_Speak of the Devil"._ I thought. "Hey Wise girl." "Hey Seaweed brain, how long did it take to find a parking spot?" I asked. "Not that long, it took longer to walk back, and find you this," Percy said as he took out a bouquet of daisies. " Percy… where did u find these?" I asked " They were selling them at a little stand near where I parked, I thought that they would make you a little less unhappy to go on this trip." Percy said. "Thanks Seaweed brain, they are beautiful" I said as I gave him a peck on the lips. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Not at all, but as they say live in the present." I said reluctantly "Well then let's go." Percy said as we walked in. The airport was HUGE, and when I say huge I mean huge, it wasn't my first time in an airport, but they were just small state ones, this one was an international airport. As we walked up to our gate, something hit me, "Hey Percy, what happens when you get in the plane?" I asked curiously " Nothing unusual, Chiron told me that he had to get the Gods input before we left, and asked if Zeus could try not and strike me down, it took some convincing, but he allowed me to get on the plane and fly to England and back… but I am still going to have to go up to Olympus every summer and get his permission to fly to school and back, that is if we are going to this school next fall?" He ended his sentence almost like it was a question, and he was asking me if we could go back next year. "Lets see if we like it here first." I said with authority, which sort of made Percy seem like a bigger five year old than he already was, and that I was his mother. Which was a little creepy if thought about it. All of my thoughts were forgotten when I saw a certain someone stand with their back to me. "Oh my Gods… Percy," I said as I point to the figure" Look." His face turned from a happy child-like face to a face of pure hatred. All he said was…

"Luke."

**Bet that was a pretty big cliffhanger for the first chapter! Please write a review and tell me what you think. If I get enough good reviews I will post another chapter! Thanks! **


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the people that reviewed! Sorry i haven't been updating recently, but I can't think if I should do a House Of Anubis section next chapter or continue with Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Sorry again for the not posting, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I hadn't forgot about this story! Thanks, Love you guys!

~ Fabina-Percabeth-4179


End file.
